(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to elastomeric materials. The materials have utility in release of volatile materials, as from pomanders, or may be employed in shock cushions and coatings.
(b) Background of the Invention
Amino functional organo polysiloxanes are known in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 3,890,269 describes a process for preparing such compounds. The polysiloxanes are characterized as useful as sizing agents, emulsifying agents, coating agents, corrosion inhibitors and impregnating or laminating agents. In some examples, the polysiloxanes are cured to friable rubbers by exposure to ambient moisture.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,890,269 further teaches that the amino functional group of the polysiloxanes may be reacted with organic or inorganic acids to form the corresponding ammonium salts. Acids specified as suitable for this purpose are acetic, oxalic, benzoic, formic, acrylic, caproic, lauric, maleic and aleic acids, among others. Formation of polyamides by reaction of amino functional polysilozanes and acids is also known in the art. Reaction of acids and amino functional polysiloxanes is also known to result in opaque gelatinous/resinous materials.
It has now been discovered that elastomers may be formed by curing mixtures of alkoxy substituted amino alkyl dimethylpolysiloxanes and carboxylic acids.